1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a transparent display function.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional transparent display is generated by removing the backlight module in a normal display panel. In other words, a conventional transparent display includes a lower polarizer, an active device array substrate, a twisted nematic liquid crystal layer, a color filter substrate, and an upper polarizer, wherein the transmission axis direction of the upper polarizer is perpendicular to the transmission axis direction of the lower polarizer. A conventional transparent display uses a background light beam as its backlight. When the intensity of the background light beam is not enough, the conventional transparent display cannot display images clearly. When the background light beam is a non-white light beam, the conventional transparent display cannot present the image colors correctly. Additionally, a transparent display device is disclosed in the Taiwan Public Patent No. 201137458. The transparent display device includes a second polarizer, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a light guide plate, a reflective polarizer, and a light source disposed beside the light guide plate.